Racing with Destiny
by phoenixflame06
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is Finally over and won, but only Uzumaki Naruto and his ANBU Commander is left. With the help of Kyuubi, they found a technique that will send them back in the past. Can they save their precious people from the war? Can they stop Madara's scheme before it's too late?


**Racing with Destiny **

**Disclaimer: This story is not mine, just the plot, which is not that original, too.**

**Chapter 1**

Bodies and ashes, that's what left of the Elemental Countries after the Final Battle between the Akatsuki's shadow leader, Uchiha Madara and his pet, the Ten-tailed beast, the Juubi and The Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and his partner, the Nine-tailed Fox, Kyuubi A.K.A Kurama. Every Shinobi sacrificed their lives to protect the Hokage. The grounds had many holes in it from the fight and many trees had been uprooted. There are no signs of life within a few miles where the battle was fought. The only people alive are Uchiha Sasuke, his ANBU Commander, The Nine-tailed Fox and him. The Rokudaime sat on the ground beside his best friend panting. He had many wounds and scratches on him, but it's already healing thanks to the fox. He laid there silently crying over the lives lost because of an old (but powerful) man with a delusion of grandeur. He looks like a man who has been lost in his pain, and he is quickly drowning in it but luckily, his friend snap him out of it.

"We're the only people who survived, Sasuke, everyone was dead." cried the Rokudaime in anguish.

"You may be right, Hokage-sama, but now is not the time to breakdown. You must remember our last ditch plan if ever everything went to hell, and it did, so you have to pull yourself together!" said his ANBU Commander strongly. You can see anguish and tiredness in his eyes, but hope too.

"**LOATH AS I AM TO ADMIT IT, THE UCHIHA IS RIGHT, KIT. YOU WILL SEE THEM AGAIN AND YOU CAN PREVENT ALL OF THESE THINGS FROM HAPPENING. YOU WILL HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE OF THE FUTURE, ALL THE MISTAKES AND MISCALCULATIONS, ALL THE WEAKNESS AND STRENGTH OF YOUR ENEMIES AND ALLIES ALIKE. AND ESPECIALLY THAT CURSED MADARA'S PLAN AND HOW TO COUNTER IT.**" boomed the voice of his partner in battle and friend, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The Uchiha and Kurama can see the determination and the will to never give up slowly rekindling and burning in the eyes of the nineteen years old leader. Remembering all those sleepless night with his Head Strategist, ANBU Commander and his Head Medic, poring all over important scrolls from the Hokage's library, formulating plans and discarding unimportant details, and more specific is the jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll, detailing a technique that allows the user to go back in time but it consumes a huge chakra. It is actually written in an ancient lost language so he doubt that the past Hokages knew it except the one who wrote it, fortunately, Kurama can, and thus translate it, the reason of us knowing about it.

"Hai, the two of you are correct, there's hope yet."

"**JUST DON'T FORGET, THIS IS ONE TIME ONLY, YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT COUNT. AND THE AMOUNT OF CHAKRA YOU PUT IN THE JUTSU DETERMINES WHEN IN THE PAST YOU WILL LAND, AND SEEING AS WE HAVE A NEARLY DEPLETED CORE WE NEED TO WAIT A BIT BUT NOT TOO LONG BECAUSE JUUBI'S CHAKRA IS VERY POTENT AND IT IS POISON TO YOU HUMANS, SO I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHEN IN THE PAST WE'LL LAND, THE ONLY THING I'M SURE IS THAT IT'S AFTER YOU WERE BORN. THAT'S THE ALLOWANCE BECAUSE THAT'S ALL THE AMOUNT OF CHAKRA WE CAN GATHER BEFORE YOU TWO GET POISONED FROM LEFTOVER OF JUUBI'S CHAKRA.**"

Naruto relayed Kurama's message and warning to Sasuke. The Uchiha heir has come back after killing Danzo of ROOT for the latter's role in the Uchiha Massacre. Naruto convinced him that it's better to go home and after the two ended fighting and Naruto winning, Sasuke agreed, reminding himself that Itachi will want him to and because even after all the times he tried to, he couldn't kill his best friend, might as well be on his side all the time to protect the dobe. Going back is hard because everyone is suspicious of him for his continued attempts to kill Naruto before. Only Naruto believed in him, but in the end he was forgiven. He rose through the ranks and when Naruto was named the sixth Hokage, he was elected to become the ANBU Commander.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. This time I'll save my brother! Damn Danzo and his counsil of old fossils. Forcing Big Brother to commit genocide for them not to dirty their hands." said Sasuke.

"Don't worry. I'll help and support you. After all they're one of the reasons for Nagato's anger in Konoha, therefore becoming a legitimate threat. "

"And who's Nagato?"

"Pein. Let's find a shelter while we're recuperating. We only have until tomorrow before Juubi's chakra affected us."

**The Next Day**

After their conversation yesterday, they left to find a land that's not affected from their fight and went to search for a decent place to rest. And that night was spent sleeping and regaining some of their lost chakra. They woke up in the morning feeling refreshed but the potent chakra of the Juubi is beginning to spread so after tidying themselves up, they moved quickly to prepare the jutsu. They left the shelter and search for a clearing. They've found it and Naruto sit and gathered all of his remaining chakra.

"Yosh, Let's do this. Sasuke, hold on to my shoulder. Are you ready?" "Hai"

'Kurama, are you ready?' '**OF COURSE, KIT, AFTER ALL, I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!'**

"Whatever. Here goes nothing. _**TIME-TRAVEL NO JUTSU!**_"

Pain, so much pain wracked his body after he uttered the forbidden jutsu. He only hoped that the other two wouldn't have to suffer from the backlash. His last thought before losing consciousness is that 'what the hell, did I do something wrong with the jutsu? Kurama's so going to kill me if I did.' After some time he woke up and opened his eyes but all he can see is a blanket of darkness. 'Where the hell did I ended this time?' Suddenly he saw a light growing from a distance and being a ninja that he was, decided to investigate. Then he saw a being sitting on a throne seemingly waiting for him. She, (well she looked like a female), has a long white shiny hair, white eyes that seemed to pierce right through your soul, long thick eyelashes, perfectly shaped eyebrows, a lovely nose and a cherry red lips that's neither smiling nor scowling. She looked ethereal, a halo of light is surrounding her whole body, and she's wearing a long white dress too. Her whole presence demanded attention and respect; she is exuding so much power even though she looked harmless and relaxed. Then she spoke, her voice sounded like a bell chiming.

"**Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage, the last Toad Sage and lastly the leader of the Shinobi Alliance, What are you doing in my realm?**"

"Huh? Who are you? Where are Sasuke and Kurama? And what do you mean, your realm?" asked Naruto rapidly.

"**I am who you call, Kami. As for the Dark One and Kurama, they are currently hibernating while I'm talking to you. And for your last question, that's exactly it, this is my domain, where I watched you humans. So will you answer my question too?**"

"I want to go back in time to avert the catastrophes that plague my world, to save my comrade-in-arms from Madara and his plans and to prevent the Fourth Shinobi War." said Naruto firmly and determinedly.

"**Well then, why do you think I'll let you pass when others had tried and failed, hmm?**"

"Because I'm not doing it for myself but for other people, I want them to grow up without war and blood in their hands and more importantly, I still want to find a way to break the cycle of hatred, that's a promise, my Ninja Way, believe it!" Naruto shouted passionately.

The entity is impressed, but hid it quite well. After all, it's not every day you find a person with such a pure heart and selflessness as the child before her. She wanted to allow the child passage then and there but rules are rules and she must abide by it. She only wish that the child can recognize a trap for what it was, as that Sensei of him always preached, "Look underneath the underneath", for the sake of all the people he hold dear to him. So she told him the test for the ones that want to go back in time.

"**Very well, I'll give you a chance. In order for you to have a permission to go back to the past, you must sacrifice something important, but the catch is, this is something that you cannot get back, ever. Think on these very carefully, because once you've given it to me, there's no way for you to regain it. Are you willing, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto?**" said the Kami.

"Hai, Kami-sama" said Naruto confidently. But inside his mind he's actually slightly freaking out. 'What the heck am I going to sacrifice?' Plans and ideas formulated and quickly discarded too. He doesn't really have anything in him that's important enough to be called sacrifice, wherever here is. So he begun to think outside the box and realized that maybe it's not necessarily an object. It could be a trait! 'But, what trait can I give up? My chakra? No, he couldn't fight Madara without it. What if I offer my sense of smell, or touch? No, he couldn't do it either. Then suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Yes, maybe it could work!' thought Naruto excitedly.

"Kami-sama, I've decided. I will give up my Hatred, so that I will be able to think rationally and will not be blinded by hate every time I fight for my precious people!" said Naruto determinedly.

'Yes! He passed, maybe there's hope for that world after all, if there was someone like this man guarding and protecting it.' thought the mystical being.

"**For that answer, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, you have passed the test. Not many will let go of their negative emotion, especially their Hatred, more so than you, who suffered in the hands of the very people you desire to save. Others just think they can offer their good qualities." said the Kami**.

"They are just blinded by their sorrow and pain because of the attack of Kurama, not that it's his fault. Fear that someday he will escape and cause so much havoc again. They are just civilians, they doesn't know the strength of the seal father used, powered by Shinigami-sama himself. I have faith that they will come around like they did when I saved them from Nagato. Eventually, they will realize that I can hold on to the burden father bestowed upon me" Naruto said passionately.

'The Will of fire indeed burned brightly in this child. Maybe I will give him a boon, yes, that could work.' The goddess thought delightedly.

"You impressed me child, because of that I'll give you a boon, a gift. I'll give you the power to bring back nine people's memories, only nine, so you must think wisely of who will benefit the most for the information. The Dark one will have one too. Just tell him 'there are other times, this is not the last.' He will understand what I mean. Lastly, I will dum- er, put you two days before the massacre, so that you can plan the course of action you will take and so the Dark one can speak to his beloved brother and maybe convince him that being a missing nin is not a good idea" Kami said.

"Hai. Arigatou, Kami-sama. For the second chance to save my precious people from war and stop Madara before he wreaks enough havoc again." Said Naruto. Before fading, Naruto heard the goddess said "goodbye and good luck, Child of Prophesy" After that, he lost his consciousness.


End file.
